Bianca (Adventures)
Bianca was a Pokédex holder of Unova along with Cheren and Black. Her starter was an Oshawott. Appearance Bianca is a medium height, slim girl with short yellow-blonde hair and bright green eyes. Black and White Bianca wears a white shirt under a tangerine orange tank top, a tight fitting shin-length white skirt which gives her bottom half a wider shape, and a white bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a green beret with a white stripe running along the rim, orange tights and yellow pumps with white bows. Bianca also has a green fringed shoulder bag, which she wears on her right hip over her left shoulder. Black 2 and White 2 Bianca sports red glasses, a low white V-neck top with a black top underneath, knee length green jogging bottoms, a green shoulder bag, orange boots with black soles and bows, green beret with a white bow and orange puffy coat, due to the recent coldness in Unova. Personality As a child, Bianca was cheerful and active, finding studying boring and looking for adventure. Bianca is well-intentioned but clueless, also prone to burst into tears and throw fits. She is easily upset. However, she is still a sweet and cheerful character. Biography Black was a friend to Cheren and Bianca by five years old. Black was from a neighboring village, but usually came to Nuvema Town to play with Bianca and Cheren. The three usually watched adults having Pokémon battles, which motivated Black to have a battle with his friends, using Bianca's father's Pokémon. The three did so, which fueled Black's desire to become the best Pokémon trainer.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig However, Bianca's father refused her daughter partake in battles, while Cheren was quite conscious of what adults would say and didn't want to battle. Thus, Black had no opportunities to battle other trainers.B&W004: Black's First Trainer Battle Black spoke with Cheren and Bianca to become the best Pokémon trainer around, and even used Bianca's father's Pokémon to do simple battles. However, the children hid behind the fence, hearing that Bianca's father flipped out to see his Pokémon being hurt. He was overprotective, thinking children could get hurt from partaking in Pokémon battles. The children decided to apologize to him for making him worry, as Bianca's father thought he should even take his daughter to hospital. Black and Cheren apologized, to which Bianca's father was even more displeased, and considered even forbidding Black from visiting Bianca, especially after Black proposed that he could lend his Pokémon for battles. As Bianca cried, Black thought for a bit, and decided to study a bit. Everyone thought that he gave up on his dream, and Bianca's father let him read books. Upon a closer look, Bianca and Cheren saw that Black was as passionate as ever, for he was researching about Pokémon. Cheren and Bianca followed Black, who went to library.B&W042: The Beginning At the library, Black was researching a lot about the Pokémon League. He found out to achieve his dream, he needed to compete the Unova Pokémon League, by defeating the Elite Four and the Champion. He wrote a plan, and went to Bianca's house to explain to Cheren and Bianca more about it. As he mentioned he needed Gym Badges, Bianca noted he had to go on a journey. Cheren wondered if Black's parents would permit him going on a journey, to which Black wondered how would he convince them. As they were trying to make a plan, Bianca showed them their neighbor, Professor Cedric Juniper on TV, who showed the Pokédex. Cheren mentioned that was a famous researcher, and as Cedric mentioned that he'd let the young ones collect information on Pokémon, Black realized that was the perfect reason to start his journey. Black became excited, and had Cheren and Bianca take him to the lab. As they did so, Cheren reminded Black that he was too young, and that the Pokédex was still in development. Moreover, the professor could tell Bianca's dad about their plans, which could get ruined. Black ignored him, as he only thought of winning the Pokémon League, and shut himself down, becoming dazed by that dream. Cheren asked Bianca for help, who stated the professor wouldn't let Black go on a journey without a single Pokémon. Much to Cheren's displeasure, Bianca actually advised Black to catch a Pokémon. Bianca went into the tall grass to find a Pokémon, and encountered a Rufflet, who started attacking her. Cheren panicked, as Bianca was getting hurt by Rufflet. He tried to do something, but became terrified to see a Munna glomping upon Black's head. Bianca was struggling to get Rufflet off her head. Black, whose mind was cleared by Munna, pointed out that Rufflet became enraged because Bianca accidentally stepped on his lunch, a berry. Thus, Black offered another berry to Rufflet, who stopped attacking. Bianca was saved, and ran off with Cheren and Black to her house. Despite getting hurt, Bianca smiled to see she got a scar and a few wounds. Her father was mortified, and went to heal her, leaving Cheren and Black, whom he thought that they were behind this travesty.B&W043: Tooth and Claw Cheren and Bianca were waiting for Juniper's package, which contained the Starter Pokémon and the Pokédex. However, they didn't know that Black obtained the package first, and caused the Pokémon to get dispersed and the Pokédex to get wet.B&W002: Choices Black & White arc Cheren and Bianca came to Professor Juniper's lab, where they found the Starter Pokémon, who were hurt a bit. Juniper was in shock as to what happened, while Cheren and Bianca explained that they were waiting for the package to arrive, yet it never came. The trio also noticed the Pokédexes being wet for some reason. Bianca made the most out of the situation and picked Oshawott as her Starter Pokémon. Cheren was a bit annoyed that Bianca got to choose first, to which she replied that Snivy did look like Cheren, while Juniper was annoyed that things never went as planned, as she had Minccino tidy up the place. The trio noticed some footprints, and went to look for Black. It lead them to a tree, which Black was climbing it to reach Tepig. Cheren and Bianca were concerned, as it was too dangerous, but Juniper shushed them, since she wanted to observe the situation, and even considered forgiving Black. She did become shocked when Black's Musha went atop of its head, but Cheren and Bianca assured her it was fine. The two explained Black was only thinking of the Pokémon League, and had Musha eat those dreams to think clearly. The trio was happy to see that Black obtained Tepig and defeated its attacker, a Sewaddle. When Black was going to do his routine, Cheren and Bianca shut their ears, while Juniper was overwhelmed by his yelling to achieve his dream to conquer the Pokémon League. As Black took off, Juniper turned to Cheren and Bianca, who figured out that their Pokédexes don't work due to water damage. Juniper became concerned, as Black was the only trainer with the Pokédex. Cheren and Bianca had a battle in Professor Juniper's living room. During the battle, Snivy's Tackle threw Oshawott into Bianca's face, making her cry and have a tantrum. She ran around, whacking him, while her Oshawott did the same to his Snivy. Professor Juniper intervened, furious what happened to her room, and Cheren quickly apologized for making a mess, trying to get Bianca to apologize, too. Juniper showed that she was trying to repair the Pokédexes, but it took more time than she had thought. Bianca proposed another battle against Cheren in the meantime, but he shut her mouth, as Juniper became angry at them again. Cheren and Bianca explained that they could not contact Black, since he did not have a phone, and suspected Black was doing research on Tepig or simply announcing his dream. Cheren added that Black was actually preparing for his journey nine years, and he and Bianca were friends with Black since they were little. Cheren and Bianca explained to Professor Juniper about Black's past. In the end, they stated they had to personally go to Black and tell him since he only ahd the working Pokédex, he had to take good care of it. As Bianca and Cheren went out, the latter believed Black was currently challenging a Gym, while the former was called out by someone. Bianca's father held his daughter, as he wanted her to go back home and quit the dangerous journey. Cheren believed they would have to wait a lot, while Juniper was a bit disappointed that while Black had been preparing for his journey for nine years, Bianca wasn't even ready for hers yet. On Route 2, Bianca attempted to capture an Audino but failed, making Cheren complain about her lack of focus; after all, they were supposed to be catching up to Black. They arrived at Striaton City, where Cheren shouted out Black's dream, and asked if a guy yelling that was here. The people directed them to a restaurant, where they found Black with a girl. Bianca was instantly irritated, saying that Black has been on a date while they had been searching for him, but Cheren doubted that was a date. When they enter, Bianca started to tell Black off, but Black explains that the girl was his boss. Bianca and Cheren were not sure what he meant by that, and stayed with Black, and the trio were served cups of tea. While Bianca and Cheren were amazed by the tea's taste, Black stood up, proclaiming it was his time, as that marked the start of his Gym Battle challenge. He pointed out the three brothers, who ran the restaurant, were Gym Leaders, and he had to challenge one of them. Behind a curtain, Black went to start his gym challenge, to which Bianca tried to help by jumping on the "fire" panel when naming the weakness of water. It didn't work, and Black got angry with her, as this was his challenge only he, alone, had to participate. As their Pokémon started to fight each other, Black stated this was all Bianca's fault. However, Cheren stepped in, reminding Black of the mess he had made at the laboratory, and pointed out while he was happy for Black, he still needed to be more considerate to others. He also voiced Juniper's message about Black's Pokédex as the only device working. Chili appeared on a screen and declared Black was disqualified for having two more challengers intrude. Black fainted, but Chili laughed, as he and the other Gym Leaders would participate in a triple battle against Black, Bianca, and Cheren, even commenting that Bianca seemed useless at type compatibilities and Black would have to teach her as they go. Without further ado, Black and Cheren helped Bianca figure out the answers. The trio worked together, and managed to reach the Gym Leaders. The two sides introduced themselves, and started their battle.B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!! They engaged the gym leaders in battle, but Cilan's Pansage kept heading off Bianca's Oshawott. Realizing that they're at a type disadvantage, Bianca declared that she won't give up and decided to fight harder, having her Oshawott block an attack with its scalchop and lose its temper. Bianca knocked out Chili's Pansear, but Pansage destroyed Oshawott's scalchop and slammed Oshawott into a wall with Vine Whip, knocking it out. Bianca was surprised when at the end of the battle, Oshawott ate some of Pansage's leaves and recovered. Since the Gym Leaders' Pokémon were outnumbered, they conceded defeat; Chili, Cress and Cilan gave the three the Trio Badges. After the battle was over, Bianca and Cheren met up with Black at the fountain. Bianca explained that Cheren was thanking the Gym Leaders over and over for the battle. Black noted Cheren was always the polite guy, ever since he was a child, to which Cheren smiled. Black also gave them Xtransciver devices he got from shooting a commercial, which Bianca had seen already, featuring two Tepig. The group was joined by White, who introduced herself to them, and asked if they needed her services, they should just call her. As Black and White went away, Bianca asked Cheren what Black's Xtransciver number was. Cheren realized they never got Black's number, and dashed away to meet up with him.B&W010: Their First Gym Battle Cheren and Bianca went to Castelia City to meet up with Black. Since the city was huge, Cheren and Bianca split up to cover more ground. Bianca was searching through the city, yelling Black's name, and was annoyed at Cheren's idea. As she entered a dark street, she sent Litwick to illuminate the area. However, a Team Plasma grunt snuck behind her and had Amonguss take her down, so that her Litwick was "liberated".B&W018: Big City Battles Iris found Bianca lying on the street, and took her into Burgh's Gym. There, Iris explained that someone had kidnapped Bianca's Pokémon, which was an another case of stolen Pokémon. The group took Bianca to a strange building near the Gym, where they found Team Plasma having taken Litwick. The group rescued Litwick from Team Plasma's clutches, which was returned to Bianca.B&W019: The Case of the Missing Pokémon The news of Bianca's assault reached out to Professor Juniper and her father, Cedric. The two commented that Team Plasma's presence was alarming.B&W020: At Liberty on Liberty Garden Bianca's father didn't want his daughter to continue her journey. Bianca protested, and started running away from him, as her father wanted to take her back to Nuvema Town. Thus, Bianca went to Anville Town to hide herself.B&W040: With a Little Help from My Friends Bianca was playing a flute when, White encountered her, and two recognized each other as Black's childhood friend and the president of BW Agency. White remarked Bianca was talented in playing music, a song that was dedicated to the trains. While Bianca stated that she could play lots of instruments, she wasn't skilled enough. Still, she went to play the flute some more, but hordes of tourists trampled her, as they went to take pictures of the rare trains. White and Bianca went into a train, where Bianca was envious of tourists, for their determination and passion to fulfill their goals. White remarked Black had the "absolute" determination, to which Bianca confirmed, who asked about White's dream. White explained she had to postpone fulfilling her dream, but still wanted to continue doing business. Bianca became sad, and added that she had no goal in mind, and had to depend on others to motivate her. She even told that her overprotective father wanted to take her home, so she went to Anville Town to get away from him. She even showed that she didn't have much to show, for her Pokémon were lacking any battle strength. She began to cry, remembering that she only took on this journey to find a goal in mind. To comfort her, White asked of the Subway Bosses to take them to Café Sonata in Castelia City. At evening, White took Bianca through the dark street, and told her that her music skills could touch people's hearts, and has recognized Bianca's showbiz potential. Much to their shock, they encountered a guitarist, who was quite wounded, as a Vullaby attacked the place. They even saw Meloetta being chased by Vullaby, so White sent her Pokémon to defend the Mythical Pokémon. Meloetta hid behind Bianca, who was frustrated that she could not protect it. However, looking at the guitarist, whose dream was to play music alongside Meloetta, grabbed the sheet music and started playing the guitar, resolving herself to at least try fulfilling someone else's dream. White was wondering why Bianca was playing the guitar all out of a sudden. Bianca stated that she wanted to fulfill the guitarist's dream, for he was unable to, due to his hands getting wounded in the attack. She wanted to at least try to play the "Relic Song", which the guitarist's mother passed onto her son and to play it when he'd encounter Meloetta. Bianca started to play the song, while White and her Pokémon defended her from Vullaby's attacks. Bianca noticed that Vullaby was wearing a skull, and became terrified, but White asked of her to continue playing as she'd go and battle Vullaby. Bianca continued to play the guitar, to which Meloetta started to react, as it was deancing around, while the guitarist noted the music sounded quite good. As White continued her battle against Vullaby, even White remarked that the music sounded good, and Bianca was trying hard to perform. The music reminded Meloetta of its actual move, called Relic Song, which it unleashed on Vullaby, blowing her away. Bianca stopped playing, as she was exhausted, but the guitarist applauded her. As Vullaby called more upon of her kin to attack, Meloetta unleashed Relic Song, which amazed White and Bianca. Furthermore, the two girls watched as Meloetta changed its forme and started attacking the Vullaby, defeating them. To help it out, White's Amanda fired Leaf Storm, which Vullaby deflected from her skull. However, Bianca's Oshawott used its scalchop to hit Vullaby from behind, letting White capture her in the Poké Ball. With the battle over, Bianca called Professor Juniper on her Xtransciver, and showed her Meloetta. Furthermore, much to Juniper's shock, Bianca announced she'd become the professor's assistant, and let White take on the Pokédex to collect the data. Bianca witnessed as Cedric Juniper arrived to pass the Pokédex to White, then thanked Meloetta for showing her a new path, who flew away. As White was off to find Black and give him Brav back, Bianca mused to herself that she hadn't heard from Cheren in a while. Thus, White promised to ask Black about Cheren, one she'd meet him.B&W041: A Lost Melody Bianca went to Professor Juniper's lab, and took care of the place when the professor was absent.B&W057: Something Suspicious Black reminded Cheren of the talk with him and Bianca at Striaton City over the lost Pokédexes.B&W058: True Friends Black 2 & White 2 arc After Cheren's tournament ended, Cheren introduced his friend Bianca, who gave Lack-Two and Whi-Two two Pokédex, as they were the winners of the tournament.B2W2001: The Transfer Student Later on, Cheren spoke with Bianca and hoped the two trainers that have the Pokédex won't misuse the devices. Cheren was troubled, since he still thought of Black, who went missing two years ago. Just then, Cheren got contacted by Drayden and admitted being a teacher was quite fine. Drayden informed him Alder retired from being a Champion, since he wanted younger people to take on the role. However, Drayden did warn them besides Reshiram and Zekrom, a third Unovian Legendary Dragon existed, named Kyurem. He wanted everyone to find it before Team Plasma, since Drayden was quite busy, hence why he appointed Iris as the Gym Leader. Drayden logged out, while Bianca commented Cheren was doing fine by being a teacher. Just then, a car nearly drove them over, as Bianca's father arrived. Bianca went into the car, while Cheren stated how the man could've killed them both.B2W2002: Mr. Perfect Bianca was in Fennel's lab in the frozen Striaton City. Cedric reported the Gym Leaders were gathering to fight off the Team Plasma's flying ship, but Roxie, Marlon and Cheren were nowhere to be found. Juniper tried to comfort Bianca, who was crying, fearing she could lose Cheren, too. However, Fennel made research and found out Black was still alive in Dream World, trapped in the Light Stone. Bianca yelled at her to point the location of the link to Dream World. Fennel stopped her, since she sent a person to go to Entralink. The person, White, contacted them, reporting she found the Light Stone at Entralink.B2W2017 Pokémon On hand Released Borrowed Gallery Bianca BW Adventures.png|Bianca's appearance from Black & White arc. See also *Bianca (anime) *Bianca (BTB) *Bianca (trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters Category:Laboratory assistants